


Visita Inesperada

by RosaMcCoy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House y Cuddy estan Juntos pero una llegada inesperada cambiara la vida de House para siempre,¿Quien es ese Hombre que se parece tanto a mi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visita Inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE DAVID SHORE Y FOX

Han transcurrido tres meses desde que le he confesado mis sentimientos a Cuddy. Tres meses desde que nos hicimos novios y vivimos los tres juntos. ¿Qué iba a decir que por fin soy feliz?... yo, que pensé que me iba a quedar solo para siempre… Pero cuando Cuddy llegó esa noche, todo cambio… Abrí mi corazón a Cuddy… entregándoselo para que ella lo aceptara.

Después de esa noche… con Lisa comenzamos a salir como amigos… dejando a Rachel con Wilson. Aún recuerdo la cara de él cuando nos vio besándonos en la sala. Su cara no tenía precio y cuando le dijimos que éramos pareja casi brinco de felicidad… sé cuánto le alegró verme feliz nuevamente… después de lo Stacy… pero eso ya da igual… Lo único que tiño ese día, en el cual hablamos con Wilson, fue a ver al desgraciado de Lucas paseándose con una mujer. Cuando vi las lágrimas comenzando a formarse en los ojos de Lisa me entraron ganas de ir y romperle la cara, pero mejor nos fuimos antes de que nos viera.

Han pasado tres meses y nuestra relación sigue siendo un secreto para todo el hospital y para mis patitos, por eso nos peleamos y discutimos continuamente cuando estamos en el trabajo.

Ahora estoy pasando esas fastidiosas consultas que Lisa me obliga a hacer. Hago que la enfermera deje pasar al paciente y espero hasta que al fin se abre la puerta. Leo su historial, pero hay algo que no encaja, no tenía nada… es decir, ninguna enfermedad. Tiró el historial a la mesa y mis ojos se fijan en él…

No puedo hacer otra cosa que quedar sorprendido… el tipo es casi una copia mía, pero sin el bastón y la barba… Sería unos veinte años mayor que yo… su cabello era castaño con canas, un poco más que las mías, pero sus ojos… eran del mismo color que los míos… ¿Qué rayos pasa?, ¿Por qué ese tipo se parece a mí?... Siento que el bastón estaba a punto de soltarse de mis dedos, pero en ese instante el tipo habló.

-¿Usted es el doctor Gregory House?.-Me siento idiota, la voz no sale de mi boca, por lo cual sólo pude asentir con la cabeza… ¿Quién iba a decir que me daría pánico el ver a un hombre que se parece tanto a mi?...-Yo me llamó Richard Laurie… y quiero conversar contigo.-Su voz suena tranquila, como si no le afectase ver una persona igual a él,

-¿ De qué quiere conversar?... Creo que aún no he hecho nada para fastidiarlo y que quiera hablar con mi jefa acerca de eso. ¡Además usted parece muy sano hombre!... O bien… ¿Quiere que le enseñe como ser sarcástico frente a las personas?.-Por fin mi voz salió y con su sarcasmo habitual.

-Sobre tu madre, Greg…-Dice ignorando todo lo que le dije… ¡momento!, ¿mi madre conocía a otros hombres que no fuesen John House?... ¿Por qué nunca me comentó aquello?

-¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Cómo sabes de mi madre?... ¿Eres espía o un vendedor que quiere estafar a mujeres mayores?.-Le pregunte furioso mientras le apuntaba con el bastón… Todo lo nervioso que estaba se fue al caño cuando menciono a mi madre. Ella… Cuddy, Rachel y Wilson son las únicas personas que de verdad quiero y no dejaría que el primer idiota que se les cruzara les hiciera daño.

-Tranquilo… no le haré nada a tu madre, únicamente quiero saber si está bien. Supe que John había fallecido…-Habló tranquilamente ignorando mi sarcasmo, ¿Quién era este hombre?

-¿Cómo sabes que mi padre murió?.-Tuve que decir eso… sé perfectamente que John House no es mi padre biológico…-¿Cómo conociste a mi madre?, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?.-Le pregunte sin aún bajar el bastón, no me fió de él.

-Pues conozco a tu madre porque ella fue mi esposa…-Al oír sus palabras yo no lo podía creer… no… él no estuvo casado con ella. ¡Es imposible!. ¡Ella únicamente estuvo casada con John House!.

-¡Eso no es cierto!...-Le gruño con todo mi enojo.-¡Mi madre no se caso contigo!, ¡Ella es esposa de House!, ¡Lárgate!...-Comencé a gritar…. No podía creer que ella mintiese con aquello.

-Si estuve casado con ella.-Me contesta en el mismo tono de enojo.-¡Es más, aún estamos casados! ¡Tú eres mi hijo!...-Esas palabras se clavaron en mi… mis piernas no respondieron y caí al piso… pero para mi mala suerte todo mi peso cayó a mi pierna mala. Tuve que aguantar para no gritar de dolor frente a este sujeto. ¡Él no es mi padre!...pero… tal vez… por eso se parece tanto a mi… pero si lo fuera, por que él nos abandono a mamá y a mí…

-¡No es cierto!.-Grite lo más fuerte que pude.-¡Si fueses mi padre te hubiese quedado conmigo y con mi madre!. ¡No nos hubiese dejado con ese mal nacido!.-El dolor se apodero de mi… y poco a poco voy cayendo inconsciente…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede dormido… tal vez hasta que el dolor por fin se fue, lo suficientemente para hacerlo soportable. Poco a poco abro mis ojos… y lo primero que veo es a Cuddy al lado mío, con sus ojos rojos… mierda… había estado llorando. Después mi vista se posa en Wilson que también está con cara de preocupación, pero después lo veo a él… ese hombre que dice que es mi padre… notó en ese momento que estoy en el sofá de mi oficina… ¿Quién me había traído hasta aquí?...

-House… ¿Estás bien?.-La voz de Cuddy llegó hasta mis oídos… siento como su mano suavemente acaricia mis cabellos.

-Sí… estoy bien… ¿Qué sucedió?...-Le pregunte mientras la veía… si sólo estuviese Wilson no me molestaría en mostrar mi afecto, pero esta ese hombre…-¿Cómo llegue aquí?.-Recordaba haberle estado gritando al hombre… y después ese dolor infernal en mi pierna…

-Tu paciente me dijo que discutiste con él y que te habías desmayado, por lo de tu pierna, entonces salió a buscar ayuda y me lo encontré… fui a verte… no sabes lo que me asuste al verte de esa manera… entonces al fin reaccione y llame a Wilson para que me ayudara a llevarte a tu oficina…-Ella me conoce… siempre le he dicho que odio las camas de los hospitales… Veo como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla y antes de que me dé cuenta mi mano la está secando. Me incorporo un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-Tranquila… todo está bien…-Quisiera decirle la palabra con A… pero no puedo… pero si puedo hacer esto. Suavemente me acercó a ella, la beso… como la primera vez, pero oigo a alguien toser y fijo mi vista en el sujeto.-Gracias por avisar de mi condición, ahora largo.-Le dije en tono enojado.

-House.-Escucho la voz de Wilson regañarme…-No seas descortés, él fue quien nos aviso que estabas mal. Si no fuese por él estarías en el suelo todavía.

-Hubiese preferido quedarme en el suelo a que él me ayudara, Wilson.-Le digo enojado… me fijo que Laurie aún sigue en mi oficina.-Ahora vete antes de que llamé a seguridad, los muchachos hace tiempo que no tienen que espantar a alguien.-Mi paciencia ya se había agotado.

-No me iré hasta que terminemos de hablar Gregory.-Su voz sonó sería.-Quieres saber por qué no estuve con ustedes, ¿verdad?.-Me preguntó tranquilamente. Vi como Cuddy y Wilson estaban confundidos… pensé que se irían… pero Lisa se sentó a mi lado… y Wilson en mi butaca.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Quién es este hombre y por qué te llama por tu nombre?...-Me preguntó Lisa mientras suavemente acariciaba mi mano.

-Él dice que es mi padre biológico…-Veo como los ojos de Cuddy y Wilson se abrían sorprendidos…-Pero creo que es mentira… ¿Quién en su sano juicio abandona a un niño y a una mujer en manos de un militar mal nacido?...

-¿Él es tu padre?... pensándolo bien… se parecen demasiado… en lo físico y en el carácter…-Habló Wilson sorprendido.

-No sé si lo es… Puede ser que no, ya sabes un farsante…-Les hablé con tono neutro…-Veamos… Si eres mi padre cuéntanos la razón de por qué nos abandonaste.-Cuddy se aferró a mi brazo… eso me da el valor de escuchar lo que el tipo tiene que decir.

-Pues…-Veo como toma aire antes de comenzar a hablar.-Todo eso sucedió… en Inglaterra, sería el año 1950, yo era un adolescente que siempre se metía en algún problema. Yo era temerario, aventurero, valiente y mujeriego…

-Eso me recuerda a alguien…-Fulmino a Wilson con la mirada, después miró a Laurie para que siga hablando.

-Bueno… como iba diciendo… yo salía con la mayoría de las chicas de la ciudad, no me importaba nada. Me acostaba con ellas y luego las dejaba como si nada… Pero un día, cuando iba a la universidad. Me tropecé con tu madre… al principio sólo quería acostarme con ella.-Mi ceño se frunce cuando él dice eso.-pero… algo en ella hizo no querer lastimarla. Al principio no entendí que era, tal vez su pelo rubio… o sus ojos llenos de bondad o su personalidad, pero me sentía atrapado por su belleza. Tiempo después de conocerla… comencé a enamorarme de ella, pero al principio ella no estaba enamorada de mí, sino de otro…-Me siento identificado en esa parte… yo amaba a Cuddy, pero ella estaba con Lucas…-Con el paso del tiempo se enamoró de mí y acepto ser mi esposa. Yo me volví más responsable gracias a ella… Después, en 1955, nos casamos… éramos felices y decidimos tener un hijo, pero al principio no podíamos, aunque Blythe estaba devastada por no tener hijos, yo la sacaba adelante. Hasta que una noche todo cambio, tu madre por fin quedo embarazada. Volvió a hacer la joven hermosa de siempre, pero nunca pensamos que ese iba a hacer su unico hijo. Cuando te dio a luz tu madre estaba sufriendo contracciones muy fuertes y no había nadie en el pueblo que la atendiera, ni un medico ni nada, pero no nos dimos por vencidos. Yo atendí su parto… le decía a tu madre como respirar, para que pudieses salir. Se tardo tres horas a dar a luz… cuando te vimos por primera vez tú llorabas tan fuerte, querías vivir a pesar de todo lo que sucedió para que nacieras. Tenías mis ojos y mi cabello… y la nariz y la boca de tu madre…-

-Y el resto es de Cuddy…-No pude evitar decir eso. El tipo estaba hecho un mar de nervios, pero al parecer con mi comentario se relajó visiblemente.

-Después de una semana llegó una carta del ejercito, yo no quería ir, no quería dejarlos solos, pero ella me convenció de que fuera y que debía regresar a salvo por ambos. Fui y mientras estaba en la guerra todo se complico, me hirieron de muerte… pero no podía morir, les había hecho una promesa… Cuando pasaron cinco años volví, al fin. Lo primero que hice fue buscarlos, pero ya no estaban… me entere de que tu madre se había casado con John House y que se habían ido a Egipto. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso?...-Claro que podía… la mujer que más amas se casa con otro cuando tú estás vivo…-Tu madre no me espero, ya que pensó que estaba muerto, de hecho aún piensa aquello… pero… no podía estar sin conocerte… además quería decirle a tu madre que aún la amo…-Cuando termino de hablar sentí un nudo en mi garganta… ¡Era mi padre!... no nos abandono porque quiso… Nunca pensé que mi madre sufrió tanto para darme a luz… pero eso me hizo ver que ellos dos de verdad se amaban. En eso siento como oprimen ligeramente mi brazo, me volteó para ver a Lisa y a Wilson hechos un mar de lágrimas… Pase mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa, yo también estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero… no podía llorar.

-¿Por… por qué no nos buscaste?...-Necesitaba saber eso. Sí él se hubiese presentado yo no hubiese sufrido los castigos de ese bastardo…

-Porque tenía miedo… de lo que tú pensaras de mi y además tu madre ya no me quería, por eso no fui a buscarlos, por miedo…-Me habló con los ojos llorosos.-Por favor perdóname por lo que paso… Si hubiese ido… nada hubiese sucedido, pero soy un cobarde.-Cuando termino de hablar se levantó y se iba en dirección a la puerta. No iba a permitir que se fuera de nuevo. Sé que él no ha estado conmigo, pero sufrió lo mismo, tal vez más… igual que mi madre. Me separo de Cuddy y ella me mira confundida, al igual que Wilson, pero les doy una suave sonrisa. Me paró lentamente y comienzo a caminar sin el bastón, ya que si sentía el ruido del bastón se iba a ir… Es raro lo que voy a hacer, no lo hago con muchas personas, vale… sólo con Cuddy, Rachel, mi madre y Wilson, si es que necesita uno. Me pongo frente a él y lo abrazo.

-No te vayas… papá…-Nunca antes decir esa palabra me había resultado tan fácil.-Sé que mi madre te sigue amando… y yo quiero un padre que no me trate como una basura, por favor, no te vayas. Ese cretino de John era un maldito diablo conmigo… me trataba como un soldado, Me bañaba con agua fría… Me hacía dormir en césped húmedo cuando llovía, por haberme comportado mal, era un niño que no podía llorar porque enseguida su padre lo tachaba de maricón y lo golpeaba… A mi madre no la lastimo, pero si lo hubiese hecho nunca lo hubiese perdonado… no te vayas…-Le confesé mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, después de tantos años sin llorar por fin podía hacerlo libremente. Es normal que un niño suelte en llanto cuando su madre se enferma, pero con John House a tu lado eso no era posible, de pronto siento como corresponde a mi abrazo y me susurra que ya no estaré solo, que no se marchara… En eso recuerdo a nuestro público y veo a Cuddy llorando y a Wilson tratando de disimularlo… al fin saben porque soy un cabrón. Aprendí por mi niñez que nadie era feliz en el mundo… No sé cuánto tiempo estuve abrazado a mi padre, pero en eso escuchamos una voz familiar.

-Richard, eres tú?.-Esa era la voz de mi mamá. Nos separamos y los dos observamos a mi madre… en sus pies habían unos libros… tal vez me los había traído a mi… en eso veo como mi madre se nos acerca y me abraza… para luego separarse y comenzar a tocar a mi padre… como sino creyese que fuese real.-Richard… estas vivo, pero ¿Cómo?, me llego una carta diciendo que estabas muerto…-Dijo mientras comenzó a llorar y mi padre la abrazó.

-Tranquila, Blythe, estoy vivo… esta vez no me iré, nunca más… te amo…-Dijo estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo, Richard, jamás deje de hacerlo. Es sólo que cuando te creí muerto, yo no pude soportar tanto dolor, a Greg no lo podía cuidar sola… hasta que conocí a John, pensé que sería un buen padre para Greg, pero me equivoque. Hasta quise divorciarme de él, pero no quería que Greg se quedara sin otro padre… pero cometí un error que nunca sé si Greg me perdonara…-Yo también la abrazo y le digo en el oído que la perdonare, porque es mi madre y la quiero mucho… Lentamente me separo de ellos y los veo sonriendo… por primera vez podía decir que tenía una familia de verdad.

-Te queremos mucho, Greg, no lo olvides…-Me dijo mi padre y me abrazo.-Espero que nos vayas a ver junto con tu novia.

-Lo sé, papá, yo también los quiero…-Me separo de él y van a irse, pero antes de que se vayan les digo.-Claro que iremos a verlos, también llevaremos a nuestra hija y a Jimmy.-Ellos se voltean y me sonríen, asistiendo con la cabeza y se van. En eso siento unos brazos en mi cintura y sé que es Lisa. Me volteo a verla y tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Te veo feliz, Greg, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía feliz.-Me dijo sonriéndome y besándome en los labios, lo cual yo le correspondo.

-Claro que soy feliz… te tengo a ti, a Rachel, a mis padres y a ese llorón de Jimmy.-Digo sonriéndole a Wilson, el cual frunce el ceño.

-Me entró algo al ojo.-Intenta justificarse.

-Claro Jimmy… como decía únicamente me haría más feliz tener otro hijo tuyo…-Veo como las mejillas de Cuddy se colorean.

-Greg…-Me dijo en tono de regaño.

-¿Qué?, Sólo quiero tener un hijo contigo… Claro que si tú aceptas.-Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro… sólo contigo quiero tener hijos. Te amo…

-Yo también, Lisa…-Por fin soy completamente feliz en mi vida…

.-Fin.-

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA
> 
> Espero que les gustara, esto lo escribi desde antes de saber de que el padre de House es ministro., este es como la secuela de una Melodia de mi Corazon. creo que hize algo de occ a House.
> 
> Espero que les guste y si REVIEWS si les gusto o no
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
